The aim of this study is to delineate the optimal criteria with which to distinguish adrenal failure of whatever variety from normal adrenal function. It posits that in patients with an abnormal response to short- term iv ACTH stimulation of the adrenal axis, longer (3-day) protocols will prove more reliable in determining adrenal insufficiency.